This project is intended to develop a low-cost system which will increase the speed and efficiency of reading and processing DNA sequencing data. Video based imaging technology will be used for fast acquisition, and adaptations of processing programs will be developed for automated identification. The total system to be used will be used as a test bad for processing program development. The system is of modular design to facilitate substitution of advanced technology hardware developments, where available. Feasibility of the low-cost, high-speed approach will be evaluated by providing the comparison analysis of reading and processing a number of sample gels.